Super Sugoi Desu
by SailorDeath13
Summary: This little oneshot was inspired by "The Curse of the Bad Fanfiction" by bleak reality. It's a Mary Sue parody, AKA it bashes some of the major Mary Sueish Inuyasha fanfics. I wrote it purely for fun and do not intend to directly insult anyone.


_Hey all, this is Azrael. I just wanted to give a quick disclaimer. As I said in the summary, this story was written in good fun and I do not wish to attack anyone in particular. I do not mean to offend, merely to point out how obnoxious some OCs can be. I'm not bashing this idea of OCs (in fact I specialize in writing OC stories), but some really just need to burn. If you all like what I wrote and think of something funny to add to the story, I'd be happy to write a second installment when I find time. Also, I found and fixed a bunch of typos. I'm so embarrassed that I didn't catch them before. Now, without further ado, I give you _Super Sugoi Desu.

It was a warm summer day when Kagome's anime-obsessed twin sister frolicked down the road that lead to the Higurashi Shrine. Mary-Sue had been living in America for her whole life because of a tragic, clichéd, and vaguely-mentioned event in her past, but she was not willing to let it dampen her ever-cheery demeanor. In fact, the girl was so optimistic that, despite being isolated from her family for years, she just knew she would find her true home one day. Against all odds, a strange man with a generic Japanese name took her from her abusive, adopted family and told her that her real parents had been found. She was thrilled! However, she still felt kind of lonely in her new home. Her family was great and they were all really close. There were never any awkward moments, because Mary-Sue got along with everyone. Still, Mary-Sue wished that she could see her twin more often. Kagome disappeared all the time, but she had no idea where she went, and her family wouldn't say. Mary-Sue was determined to find out, but no one seemed to want to tell her, which was strange. After all, they loved her and told her everything.

"Ohayo, everyone!" Mary-Sue called as she entered her house.

"Welcome back, Mary-Sue-nee-chan!" Sota cried happily as he ran to his sister and gave her a big hug.

"Sota! How was your day?" Mary-Sue asked as she returned the embrace.

The boy and girl chatted idly for a few minutes before Kagome came trudging down the stairs with her tattered, yellow backpack bursting at the seams.

"Ne, Onee-chan," Mary-Sue asked, "what's in the bag?"

"Food, mostly," Kagome replied, "why?"

"Just wondering," Mary-Sue chirped.

"Well, I'm off!" Kagome said with a smile, "Don't want to be late!"

"For what?" Mary-Sue asked.

"Oh, nothing really!" Kagome replied, "Inuyasha's just really impatient!"

"Who's that?" Mary-Sue continued to question her twin.

"He's a jerk with no manners," Kagome grumbled, "I think I love him...Anyway, say sayonara to Mom and Gramps for me!"

"'Kay!" Sota replied.

Mary-Sue sighed. She still hadn't figured out where Kagome was going. Deciding that she had nothing better to do, the girl wandered over to the old well. Something always seemed to draw her to it, though she had no idea what that something was. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Mary-Sue saw a flash of orange. She gasped in shock when she saw a blonde boy standing before her, wearing a garish, orange jumpsuit. He grinned at her and shifted his ninja headband. He made a few quick hand signs - tori, inu, tori, saru, hebi, inu, tora, tori, saru, hebi, tori, nezumi - and yelled, "PLOT HOLE NO JUTSU!"

The girl screamed as she felt herself falling into the nearby well. She was falling...falling...falling...and just when she thought she was going to strike the ground, Mary-Sue was surrounded by a beautiful blue light. The next thing she knew, she was staring up at the sunny, blue sky far above her head.

"Maybe I can jump out of here," she thought to herself.

Taking a breath, Mary-Sue prepared herself to make the leap. It took no effort at all! Mary-Sue had been in track in middle school, back in America, but even she surprised herself. What had increased her powers so dramatically? Mary-Sue shrugged and looked around. She was in the middle of a forest, it seemed, without a building in sight. The girl gasped suddenly. The well must have taken her to the Feudal Era! It was so obvious! Mary-Sue slapped her forehead for not figuring it out earlier. The girl pulled her hand away from her face and stared at it in shock. She had claws! A tail that she hadn't noticed earlier swished behind her. It was silky black with a bright pink tip. Her hands touched the tips of her ears to find that they were longer and pointed like those of an elf. She ran her tongue across her newly sharpened fangs and squeaked as the teeth cut into her soft tongue. The wound healed instantly, proving all the more that the girl had somehow become a demon. While most people would have been terrified, Mary-Sue squealed in excitement.

"This is so super sugoi desu!" she cheered.

A few minutes later, Kagome, Inuyasha, and a bunch of other people that Mary-Sue didn't recognize walked out of the forest to find her standing by the well. The wind blew through the clearing, picking up her long, ebony tresses and lifting her skirt ever-so-slightly. Mary-Sue looked beautiful. Inuyasha and the monk drooled, earning them annoyed looks from Kagome and the demon slayer with a giant boomerang.

"Will you bear my children?" the monk asked, stroking Mary-Sue's butt lasciviously.

"Dude, I don't even know you!" Mary-Sue shrieked and slapped him so hard that he went flying. "Oops, I guess I don't know my own strength! Ahahaha!"

"Konnichiwa, I'm Inuyasha," the silver-haired hanyou introduced himself, unable to look away from Mary-Sue.

"Mary-Sue," the girl replied, blushing slightly.

"Mary-Sue-chan?" Kagome asked, "No way! I totally didn't recognize you!"

"Ne, Kagome-nee-chan, isn't this awesome? I'm a demon!" Mary-Sue giggled.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Kagome chirped.

The merriment ended abruptly when Miroku - the monk that Mary-Sue had previously hit - returned with bad news, "Naraku is coming!"

"Naraku?" Mary-Sue asked. The girl smelled the evil hanyou before she saw him. He appeared wearing a strange, white baboon's pelt.

"What do you want, Naraku?" Inuyasha snarled.

"I'm here for the girl," Naraku replied, looking directly at Mary-Sue.

"What do you want with me?" Mary-Sue yelped, backing away slowly.

"I have come to make you my mate," he purred.

"What?" Mary-Sue growled, suddenly getting angry, "No! I can't let you do that! I'm in love with a man I haven't met yet! He's the most handsome yokai in the world and he loves me for no apparent reason!"

A strange heat coursed through Mary-Sue as her youki whipped around her. She leaped at Naraku and slashed through him with her claws, which were stronger than the Tetsusaiga. The figure disappeared as a wooden totem fell to the ground. It had a single, black hair wrapped around it.

"What a coward," Mary-Sue scoffed, "Using a demon puppet to do his dirty work."

"Wow, Mary-Sue, that was pretty cool!" Shippo squealed and hopped onto her shoulder.

"Thanks, Shippo-chan," the girl smiled and ruffled his hair.

Inuyasha growled again, "There's just no end to the annoying bastards today, is there?"  
>The most handsome man that Mary-Sue had ever seen stepped out of the trees and looked right at her. Following close behind her were a cute, little human girl and an annoying, grumpy-looking green imp.<p>

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha snarled, "What are you doing here?"

"Sesshomaru..." Mary-Sue whispered. So that was his name. The girl just knew that they were soul-mates. She could feel it in her heart.

Mary-Sue's breath caught in her throat as the beautiful demon walked toward her, never breaking eye contact.

"Oi, stay away from her, teme!" Inuyasha snapped, "She's mine!"

The girl ignored the hanyou, focusing instead on his brother. When he looked down at her, she could see the raw emotion in his cold golden eyes. It must have been love! But why did he look so angry? Maybe he thought she'd betrayed him and fallen in love with Inuyasha! Mary-Sue was about to voice her feelings for Sesshomaru when he drew his Tokijin and thrust it through her chest.

"Wh-why?" Mary-Sue choked on her own blood as it bubbled out past her lips.

Sesshomaru did not answer, so Jaken replied for him, "It's because no one could _actually_ like you."


End file.
